<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takes A Year - One Last Time by mlb_moonshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625994">Takes A Year - One Last Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_moonshine/pseuds/mlb_moonshine'>mlb_moonshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Romance, Teen Romance, adrienette - Freeform, adrienette fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_moonshine/pseuds/mlb_moonshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien will be leaving for Japan with his girlfriend Kagami because his father thought it was best for Adrien to stay away from the dangers of Paris. Marinette and Adrien are close friends but Adrien fails to tell this news to her because he knew it would hurt her. But Marinette learns the news from a third person and gets mad at Adrien for not ‘considering her a friend’. Will Adrien repair his friendship with Marinette or will he get more than he bargained for?</p><p>(temporary hiatus- i am having a writer's block for this story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Never Notice Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched her walk away with anger and tears in her eyes and realised that I had messed up. Marinette really didn’t deserve any of that. Why did I have to be so stupid? Why couldn’t I have told her before that I was leaving. Oh, right, because I didn’t want to hurt her. She was flustered around me as it is and I didn’t want to make it any worse.</p><p>It had been 2 weeks since my father had told me that I was moving to Japan. With Kagami. Kagami was really amazing and I was honored to go with my girlfriend over there. But I didn’t want to leave any of this behind. I didn’t want to leave Nino, Alya, Ladybug and Marinette behind.</p><p>Ladybug had been devastated by the news. She kept giving me an earful and we spent most of our days together. God, I was going to miss her. My love for her had turned into a mild crush. Yes, I still got butterflies in my stomach when she was being herself but I was trying to move on.</p><p>I had Kagami now. My wonderful girlfriend. But I still had that feeling that I was missing something. Maybe it was the fact that we were too similar. She was an amazing girl but she was not the one. I was trying to gain courage on how to tell her that I couldn’t be with her but everytime I try, something gets in the way or she is too excited to spend time with me. Seriously, there was never a right time and now my father had requested, no, ordered me to go be with her so that I am safe from the dangers of Paris. This news had shattered my heart. How much does he expect from a 15 year old?</p><p>When I had told Nino the news, I hadn’t expected him to tell it to anyone else but he really had to tell everything to Alya and it wasn’t a secret anymore. I didn’t really understand how Marinette didn’t get the news but I had stopped myself from telling her because I couldn’t handle the sadness in her adorable face. <em>Wait, adorable?</em> A face I always wanted to keep happy. <em>What? </em>Marinette and I had become closer after I started dating Kagami. She stuttered much more less and we actually had smooth-ish conversations. She was very important to me  and I certainly hadn’t hoped that the news would reach her through Lila.</p><p>That had broken her. She was hurt that I hadn’t told her first and that everyone else knew before her. I blame myself for that. Marinette didn’t deserve any of that. I lay down on bed, her tear streaked face haunting me and her muffled voice muttering the last few words she had told me, “It hurts Adrien. I knew you would never notice me but I thought you at least considered me a friend. I have done so much for you and you chose to repay me this way. For what it’s worth, I am glad you are leaving. I hope I never see you again.”</p><p><em>I knew you would never notice me.</em> What does that mean? “Isn’t it obvious?” Plagg said. “No Plagg, I don’t get it. What did she mean I never noticed her? Of course I noticed her, she is my friend,” Adrien said. “Adrien, you are such a dense idiot. The girl is heartbroken, you need to talk to her,” Plagg said. “You are right Plagg. I have to talk to her,” Adrien said as he made his way downstairs.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ba-care-y</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette’s short view on the situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tikki, he’s going Tikki and he didn’t tell me and that too with Kagami and am I not his friend? What did I do to deserve this?” I said. </p>
<p>“Marinette, stop. He must have had a good reason.You both are friends, of course he would have told you. Maybe he thought it would make you sad and he didn’t want to make you sad,” Tikki said.</p>
<p>“What if it’s not that? And now I yelled at him and I don’t feel guilty at all. Is that bad? Oh god, Tikki, all the boys I love are leaving me. First Cat, now Adrien. This is the worst!” I said.</p>
<p>“Everything will be alright Marinette but first, I think you should apologize to Adrien,” Tikki said.</p>
<p>“Why?” I asked but before Tikki could reply, my mother called me from downstairs.</p>
<p>“Marinette! Your papa and I are going out, take care of the bakery!” Mama said. I groaned. I just wanted to have some peaceful time but I made my way down. </p>
<p>“Marinette dear, you look awful,” Papa said.</p>
<p>“Tom! Marinette, go clean up dear. You need to look fresh,” Mama said. I let out another groan and freshened up a bit.</p>
<p>I was humming a tune and sweeping the dust off the floor when I heard someone say, “You have a really nice voice Mari.” </p>
<p>I looked up to find a hooded figure, with his golden locks falling on his forehead and a really cute face. I frowned. I didn’t utter a word. I just walked to the counter and gave Adrien a forced smile. </p>
<p>“What would you like to have?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Mari, I-- “Let me ask you again, what would you like to have?” I asked. </p>
<p>“I… I...um a croissant and a passionfruit macaron and cheese bread,” Adrien said. I went to get his baked goods, trying really hard not to look at him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clumsily Knocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien and Marinette make up.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were bags under those beautiful bluebell eyes of hers. She was ignoring me with all her might. My fault. I stared at her, wondering how I should talk to her.</p>
<p>”Marinette can we talk?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No,” she said. The answer was so quick that it hurt so much.</p>
<p>“I am really sorry,” I said.</p>
<p>“I am really sorry too. For trusting you,” she said. That felt like a sharp jab right across my chest. Even Ladybug’s rejection hadn’t hurt so much.</p>
<p>“Marinette, please listen to me. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew the news would hurt you so much and I didn’t expect Nino to tell it around and I really care about you Marinette. I can’t bear to look at you like this,” I said. I removed my hood as I showed her my tear streaked face. She gasps.</p>
<p>“Adrien! Why are you crying?” she asked. </p>
<p>“Because you hate me Marinette and I hate that. I can’t lose you. If I lose you, it feels like I lost my mother again, Marinette,” I said. <em>Had I really said that?</em> She gasps. </p>
<p>“Adrien...I… but, Kagami...but---</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Marinette. I really am,” I said.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave Adrien. I can’t lose you too. Like I am losing my best friend,” Marinette said. I was surprised by her confession.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to leave Marinette. Trust me, I have tried asking my father but you know how he is,” Adrien said.</p>
<p>“I--- I’ll miss you. But for now, how about those treats you asked?” Marinette asked. I smiled. She took it as a yes and pulled out the croissants from the oven. She wrapped them up with her tiny, swift fingers and made her way to me. She gave me a hug, I wasn’t expecting which knocked me off my feet and she fell on top of me.</p>
<p>Her face was inches to mine. I could feel her warm breath on my skin and her scent of fresh strawberries. I stared at her lips. Oh, how much I wanted to kiss them. <em>Wait, why was I thinking that about my friend? Especially since I have a girlfriend!</em> I notice her staring into my eyes and stare back.</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” A voice disrupted us. I was so mad when I turned to find Alya. She just ruined the moment. <em>Wait, what?</em> </p>
<p>“Alya, it’s not what it looks like! I fell on him, remember, clumsy me?” Marinette said nervously. I hadn’t noticed the frown that had made its way on my face. I heard a snap and found Alya taking a picture.</p>
<p>“Enjoy dudes,” she said and left the bakery.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry Adrien,” Marinette said. </p>
<p>“It’s fine Mari, anyways, I would really love to make it up to you. Can we spend some time today?” I asked. Her eyes had a sudden twinkle to them as she squealed.</p>
<p>“Of course. I want to spend the day with my best friend today,” she said. Right, best friend, I love you Marinette and that hurt. Wait, had I just admitted that I loved Marinette? I love Marinette and it was too late.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops! He has feelings.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not-Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An Adrienette balcony scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peach and mint again. How many times would Andre give me the same flavour over and over again? Why can’t I just get over Adrien? Why did he have to be so irresistible? That short moment in the bakery was so amazing. I was urging myself not to kiss him and that he has a girlfriend. The desire was so deep that I couldn’t hate him at all. No matter how much he had hurt me.</p><p>“So, how does everyone in the class but me know that you are leaving tomorrow?” I asked. I mentally screamed. Why had I asked that? </p><p>“I really didn’t tell anyone other than Nino. It just spread from there and I didn’t want to hurt you or see you hurt. You mean too much to me Marinette,” Adrien said. If he says that one more time, I might just grab him by the shirt and kiss him. But I thought about Kagami.  Couldn’t hurt her. She is my friend and I can’t do this to Adrien either. He chose her, not me.</p><p>The rest of the day had been super fun. We went ice skating, shopping, the arcade, the restaurant and soon it was time for us to go home. I had so much fun but as the sky got darker I started realising that the time Adrien will be in Paris is getting smaller every time. I had a big frown by the end of the not-date.</p><p>“What’s wrong Marinette?” he asked.</p><p>“I just remembered that you’ll be leaving in a few hours,” Marinette said.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh,” he said.</p><p>“I… let’s go upstairs to my balcony. It has a great view!” Marinette said.</p><p>“So I’ve heard,” Adrien said.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have?” I asked.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh..yeah... right now. From you,” he said. A tiny blush had crept a way onto his face. </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Wait, a blush?</em> Adrien was blushing at me? </span>
  <span class="s1">I had no clue how to feel. Seriously, the flutters on my tummy were just confusing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Adrien entered the room, he looked at me a bit surprised. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, aren’t you supposed to have pictures of me?” He asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right, I took them down. I just... never mind,” I said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright Marinette, shall we go upstairs?” He asked.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” I said. I had taken down his pictures after he started dating Kagami. They were too painful to look at. I stared at the now blank walls before going up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, you weren’t kidding. I love this view. The view from my room is not as pretty. A huge building blocks the entire beauty of Paris from me,” Adrien said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and you won’t get to see that again,” I said. I slapped a hand to my mouth immediately after I had said that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I didn’t... I just feel awful Adrien. It hurts that you are leaving so suddenly,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it Marinette. It hurts too, to leave all my friends behind,” Adrien said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sometimes wish I could just slap some sense into your father. Why does it feel like he only pretends to care about you and he can’t do it right? I’m sorry I’m just really mad at him now,” I said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I could do it too Marinette. And everything seems to be changing the last minute. I’m regretting doing nothing and being of no purpose—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t finish that. You are a wonderful boy Adrien. The kindest and one of the most important person in my life and I....” </span>
  <span class="s2">love you. </span>
  <span class="s1">I couldn’t say it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m regretting not doing something I should have done a long time ago and now I am suffering. That can’t happen if I leave,” Adrien said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I could have done something too,” the words found their way from my mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really glad you are here for me Marinette,” Adrien said a he kissed me on my cheek. I was internally screaming. Is this how it felt to be kissed by Adrien? My cheek felt warm and tingly as he pulled back. I smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna miss you,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Me too, Marinette, me too. Anyway I should get going,” he said. </span>
  <span class="s1">I frowned slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And Marinette, I forgot to tell you that you look really pretty today,” he said. My mouth hung open in shock. Had Adrien really said that to me. I was blushing furiously at the warm smile he gave after the compliment.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye Marinette. I’ll call you as soon as I can,” he said as he left my house, for one last time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Before I Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A last minute airport scene.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I woke up the next morning, tired and...never mind. I’m too tired to even explain. I remembered the night I had with Marinette yesterday and frowned at the realization that I could never have her. Why did I have to fall for girls out of my reach and especially the ones with bluebell eyes and dark hair, worn in pigtails? Huh, weird. Anyways, I really didn’t want to move but I had to tell Ladybug that I was leaving today but I hadn’t seen her since yesterday. I wrote a quick letter for her and was wondering how I should give it to her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was 4:00 and my flight was in 3hours. I was making my way to the airport with Kagami. My expression was obviously down and I still hadn’t managed to give Ladybug the letter. I just couldn’t get away. I was wearing really dull clothes because the public didn’t know I was leaving. My clothes really did suit my mood.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adrien, it’s ok. We can visit them every once in a while and you can call them,” Kagami said.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not the same,” I said. Kagami gave me a hug but I flinched. Why couldn’t I just tell her that I don’t want to be with her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As we were in the airport unloading our luggage, I heard a faint voice calling out my name. I looked behind to find Marinette.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette?” I said. Marinette had come and I felt a tingle of excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adrien, we need to go,” Kagami said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Just a minute Kagami, I’ll come in in a few minutes,” I said. Kagami just nodded and went in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I’m wasting your time. I just came to give you some treats for one last time,” Marinette said.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are the best Marinette,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I...goodbye Adrien...I...” she said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye Marinette. Um can you do me a favour?” I asked. She nodded quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I just have a letter for Ladybug. No one can see this other than her and please don’t tell her that I gave it. Just tell her that a random civilian did,” I said. I sighed with relief as one weight had been lifted off my shoulder. Marinette just stared at me and took the letter.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adrien, before you go, I had to tell you something. After our conversation yesterday, I realized that I had to tell you this. I’ve been in love with you since forever Adrien. That day in rain when you showed me your kindness, I just couldn’t help falling for you. I know it’s too late and I know that you are with Kagami but that doesn’t change that I love you Adrien,” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Marinette if you had told me this before...Before I go, I wanted to tell you that I love you too. I’m in love with you too. No matter what, I’ll come back for you,” I said. Her mouth hung open but before I knew it Nathalie had pulled me into the airport.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lost Her Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette reads the letter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared at the retracting figure of Adrien Agreste. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. Adrien said he loved me. And he left. Nathalie had pulled him away, into the airport before he could explain. Adrien really loved me and now I had no chance. My hands were shaking with the letter clenched tightly in it. Why had he given a letter for Ladybug and confessed back to me? I was so confused. </p><p>I opened the artsy letter he had given me. The last thing that he had left me. The contents of the letter really did  shock me. I hadn’t planned for this to happen.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ladybug,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am really sorry that I couldn’t come for patrol yesterday especially since it was my last day. I have been having a really hard time coping and I really did forget to mention you all the details. I apologize for that. I know it has been so long since I told you that I loved you and I do love you Ladybug. I always will. But yesterday, something happened. I fell in love with someone else and I am devastated because I can’t tell her. She’s not just a friend anymore. I have a girlfriend and I know I am not supposed to see someone else but I can’t help it. I want to be there for her but I can’t and it is frustrating. I am going to miss you alot Bugaboo. I don’t regret loving you but I really wish I had noticed her sooner. Marinette Dupain Cheng is her name. I am sure you know the sweetest girl ever. Now, about you: Every minute I enjoy with you is like a day in heaven for me. It is freedom. I’m sorry to let you do this battle alone. I am going to miss all the fun, rooftop adventures and patrols. I really wish you would adopt this alley cat ;)</em>
</p><p><em>Your bestest friend,<br/></em> <em>Cat Noir</em></p><p> </p><p>Drops fell on the letter. Tear drops. I couldn’t believe that Adrien was Cat Noir. I couldn’t believe I rejected him for him. I had made the same mistake he had. I hadn’t noticed Cat and now that we were in love, he was gone. This ladybug wasn’t so lucky after all. This Ladybug had lost her lucky charm.</p><p>“Oh Adrien, you did notice me after all,” I whispered as I fell on my knees and covered my face with the tear streaked letter.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. No More Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Adrien is pulled into the airport.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nathalie, stop, I was talking to her,” I said.</p><p>“But Adrien, we should get going. It is time, and you were taking too much time for a friend,” Nathalie said. <em>Friend.</em>  It sounded so wrong with Marinette’s name now. Her confession had put me under a spell. I now understood why she had been so flustered and a stuttering, blushing mess around me. Marinette is in love with me and I can’t do anything about it, sitting in Japan and calling another girl my girlfriend. The clock struck and each gong sounded like a wrong in my ear.</p><p>“Adrien, are you all right?” Kagami asked.</p><p>“I’m fine Kagami,” I said.</p><p>“Did Marinette upset you? I should have asked her not to come. Now you are really upset,” Kagami said.</p><p>“I would have been way more miserable if she hadn’t come. Marinette being here was nice of her and I don’t think I want to leave. Paris is my home Kagami, I can’t just leave,” I said.</p><p>“But you have me Adrien. You have your loving girlfriend by your side. I’ll do anything for you,” Kagami said. <em>So would Marinette,</em> I wanted to say. I had a stinging realisation of how Marinette would have felt after I started dating Kagami. I would have never hurt her if I knew. Oh god, I felt hurt by her yesterday, how long was she hurt by me? That’s right, as long as I was hurt by Ladybug.</p><p>Ladybug. I hope Marinette gives my letter to Ladybug. She would have been super mad that I hadn’t told her that I was leaving. I didn’t even have time to use my Cat Phone. Plagg had been consoling me every chance he got. I didn’t know he cared about me that much that he hadn’t even bothered to ask me for cheese that lined the walls of a cheese shop in the airport.</p><hr/><p>“Father, I want to return back to Paris,” Adrien said.</p><p>“What is this tantrum you are throwing Adrien? You have been talking to your friends with your phone and you have your girlfriend beside you. What more do you want than that?” Father asked.</p><p>“It’s not the same father. I really miss my friends. It has been a week and I haven’t even been able to talk to them for more than 5 minutes and I haven’t been able to reach Marinette. My schedule is overly packed and you have asked me to be homeschooled again. Kagami is the only person I see and that’s not enough,”  I said.</p><p>“Not enough? Not enough? I have given you the girl you love and a nice home to live and a respectable job Adrien. That’s not enough? And Paris is dangerous Adrien,” he asked.</p><p>“And Ladybug saves us every time father, I trust her. My friends are important to me too! And Kagami is not the one,” I said.</p><p>“Enough! You will not speak of this again, Adrien. You will listen to me. Since you chose to disobey me, I have revoked your rights to use your phone and the PR rating has been up since you started pursuing Ms. Tsurugi. So you won’t be talking to your toxic friends from now on,” father said. My eyes widen in horror.</p><p>“Father! You can’t do that---</p><p>“Goodbye Adrien,” father said as the screen turned blank.</p><p>I threw my pillow right across the room. I hated every ounce of my life right now.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. He Will Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A year later</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 year later...</strong>
</p><p>Marinette jumped in through her window as she deunified her Kwamis. Tikki and Trixx. For the past one year, Marinette had been fighting alongside Cat Noir, an illusion. She didn’t want anyone to suspect that Adrien could have been Cat Noir since they both had managed to disappear at the same time. Every illusion she made hurt as she remembers who was behind the mask. Adrien had promised to call her but no one had received so much as a text from him. That was what had gotten Marinette worried. Her friends had come to a conclusion that Adrien had forgotten them all. But Marinette was determined to know what had happened to him. Her bug phone couldn’t  track people who were almost across the globe. She knew Adrien wouldn’t have abandoned her without any reason. Not after writing that heartfelt letter to Ladybug. She missed her Adrien and she was sure that he missed her too.</p><p>“Girl, why have you been so down today?” Alya asked. </p><p>“Adrien left a year ago,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Marinette, you need to stop thinking about that asshole. He doesn’t care about you like you do and he doesn’t deserve you,” Alya said.</p><p>“Yeah dude, you need to let go of him,” Nino said.</p><p>“Arggh! How are you guys so selfish? Adrien would never forget us! I’m sure it’s that father of his. What if he was kidnapped? What if he has no way of contacting us? What if he’s….dead?” I said. I choked as I said it out loud.</p><p>“Marinette, he was dead the minute he forgot about us,” Nino said.</p><p>“Nino?” I asked.</p><p>“Let go of him, Marinette. He chose Kagami,” Alya said.</p><p>“Never!” I said as I slammed my books on the table and sang the song he used to sing on patrol to calm me down.</p><p>
  <em>Little Kitty on a roof. All alone without his lady….</em>
</p><p>“Marinette?” Alya asked.</p><p>“What?” I asked, with a pointed look.</p><p>“We love you, you know that right? And this is not healthy,” Alya said.</p><p>“Yeah dude,” Nino said. “Don’t ever badmouth Adrien in front of me or you both will regret it. You don’t know what his last words to me were,” I said.</p><p>“Marinette---</p><p>“Don’t Alya. I know him better than any of you. I know that Adrien will return. If not for you guys, he will come for me,” I said as I did a satisfactory sigh. I trusted him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Princess Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cat visits Marinette.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Plagg, Claws out!” I said as I stepped out from the roof of my room for the first time in a year, I was back in Paris. It was close to midnight and the first thing I did was go out. I missed all of this so much. I missed the rooftops, school, my friends and most of all, Marinette. I couldn’t contact any of my friends after my father had revoked my phone rights. I couldn’t take any international calls apart from my father and my social media accounts were disabled. Adrien Agreste had completely disappeared from Parisians hearts. Gabriel had a new face, Lila Rossi. I know, my father’s decisions are the absolute worst.</p><p>I hopped from rooftop to rooftop, hidden in the shadows, hoping to find Ladybug. But to my disappointment, I couldn’t find her. So I made my way to the one place where I truly felt at home. Marinette’s rooftop. I had not expected to see the beautiful maiden standing by the railing, taking in the view that was around her at this time of the night. Marinette. The girl I loved looked so pretty in her long night gown. I went closer to get a closer look. She had been crying. I wanted to wipe those awful tears that crept on her face.</p><p>Her eyes met mine. She rubbed her eyes once. Then twice. Her eyes widen but then she calms down.</p><p>“Cat Noir, it’s a pleasure to see you,” she said. What? I had not expected to see such a simple reaction to a hero she hadn’t seen for a year.</p><p>“Marinette? Is that the only reaction you would give after not seeing me for a year?” I asked.</p><p>“A year? Did an akuma get you? You just fought an akuma yesterday! Do I need to refresh your memory?” she asked. I nodded. She showed me yesterday’s footage of an akuma.</p><p>“What?” I said.</p><p>“Oh don’t worry silly cat. Ladybug told me you were on vacation for a week so she has been making an illusion of you so that Hawkmoth doesn’t figure out your identity. I saw Cat dissolve yesterday so she told me the truth. Don’t worry, I’ll be safe,” she said. Ladybug had fought beside an illusion version of me for a year?!</p><p>"An illusion? M’lady’s been fighting with an illusion? That must be really hard. I regret leaving her alone to suffer with this. I don’t deserve to be here,” I said.</p><p>“Cat, don’t say that. You are such an amazing superhero and anyone would be honoured to talk to you. You deserve all the love in the world,” Marinette said. When she said the word love, I felt tingles all over me.</p><p>“No Marinette, I don’t. I haven’t been gone for a week, I have been gone for a year,” I said.</p><p>“But that doesn’t matter Cat, even if you haven’t been fighting, you have been keeping the miraculous safe. Hawkmoth doesn’t know you were an illusion and he doesn’t know your identity so obviously he doesn’t know where to find you,” Marinette said.</p><p>“You make a fair point princess,” I said.</p><p>“So, are you going to stay in Paris, now?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“Even if it means I have to fight my father, then yes. I really want to stay here and if it means I have to run away from home, I would do it,” I said.</p><p>“Damn, your father seems harsh,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Yeah....” I said, my voice lingering.</p><p>“I guess your father is added on the list then,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Huh? What list?” I asked confused. “The list of people I have a vendetta against to hurt the people I love,” Marinette said. “And who might these people be?” I asked. “The first one on the list is Hawkmoth. Then Gabriel Agreste. And your dad. Then Lila Rossi, can't forget her,” Marinette said.</p><p>“Gabriel Agreste? Why? I thought he was your favorite designer or something ” I asked.</p><p>“He may be a good designer but he is not a good person. He can’t even treat his son right. Kind, sweet, loving Adrien doesn’t deserve any of that. Mr. Agreste took Adrien away from me,” Marinette said and she broke down crying.</p><p>“Princess, please don’t cry. It hurts to see that you’re hurt,” I said as I wrapped her in a tight hug.</p><p>"It has been a year Cat and I miss Adrien terribly. I love him so much," she said. Hearing that broke me.</p><p>"Adrien will definitely come back for a girl like you. He's lucky," Cat said.</p><p>She pecked me on the cheek as I turned a bright shade of red. “Thanks Cat Noir. I hope you have a better day,” Marinette said.</p><p>“You too Marinette,” I said as I left.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien is back to school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After seeing the love of my life yesterday, I had calmed down a lot. I didn’t know what to think when Cat had shown up on my balcony. I knew Adrien was safe and he hadn’t abandoned me. </p><p>“What’s going on here?” I asked as the class was chitter chattering away about some interesting topic.</p><p>“Oh, I heard that we were having two special students today in class. Though we don’t know who it is,” Alya said.</p><p>“Oh, that’s amazing,” I said.</p><p>“I know right! I heard that they were a couple,” Alta said.</p><p>“How do you hear stuff like that and not the important part of knowing who they really are?” I asked.</p><p>“I have my ways girl, I have my ways,” Alya said .</p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” I said.</p><p>“Oh here she comes,” Alya said. A familiar person entered the room.</p><p>“Wait Kagami? That means....” Alya’s voice faded away. Adrien had stepped into the classroom with a positive smile. His face turned into a frown as he noticed their classmates’ looks. His eyes started searching for something then they landed on me. </p><p>"Adrien," I muffled a whisper. I had seen him as Cat yesterday but seeing him as Adrien, was... well, a different experience. He hadn't changed much. Hot stuff, as always but those kind eyes he gave me sure made me melt on spot. </p><p>"A...A..drien, you are back," I managed to say. Adrien stared back at me. "Marinette," he managed to say. We both were so absorbed in each other, that we only broke apart after there was a disruption.</p><p>"Adrien Agreste," Alya said. </p><p>"Hi Alya," Adrien said with a smile but then he noticed Alya's glare and his head hung down. </p><p>"So, it took a year for you to come here?" Kim asked.</p><p>"Kim, it's just been a year," I said. </p><p>"Have you forgotten us?" Rose asked. </p><p>"Of course not! He has been busy. He has been working out, fencing, Chinese and practicing on being a better model," Kagami said.</p><p>"Oh, so, your friends are not important?" Nino asked. </p><p>Adrien looked so shocked that Nino had asked him that. His best bud Nino.</p><p>"Of course you guys are more important. If it weren't--</p><p>"Adrien has been focusing on his career. He didn't have time for any distractions," Kagami said.</p><p>"So we are distractions? Well Adrien, we won't be distractions anymore. We'll be out of your way and you can live your life," Nino said. </p><p>"Nino, no, it was nothing like that. My father--</p><p>"Seriously Adrien? You are blaming your father for this?" Alya asked. </p><p>The scene that had unfolded so quickly in front of me was so painful to watch. I barely managed to be there.</p><p>"Enough!" I found my voice. </p><p>"Marinette, stay out of this. He never cared about you the way you did so stop supporting him," Alya said. </p><p>"She's right you know. I didn't care enough," Adrien said facing me. </p><p>"But you did to say those last few words to me and you stayed true to your word. And you are being so patient even after everyone is being a jerk to you and I...," <em>love you for that,</em> I almost said before noticing Kagami.</p><p>"Thank you," Adrien said. </p><p>“Your welcome. As for the rest of you, shame on you for treating him this way,” I said as I took my bag from my seat and tossed it in the back of the classroom and sat down. I wasn’t going to hear Alya’s rant anymore. Kagami sat next to me. I smiled at her and she gave her awkward smile back. </p><p>“How have you been, Marinette?” Kagami asked.</p><p>“I’ve been alright. And beginning to question a lot of my choices,” I said.</p><p>“So, why haven’t you still abandoned Adrien?” she asked. “Are you kidding? I would never abandon Adrien! The class is just being immature right now, but I feel awful that Adrien couldn’t even talk to us,” I said.</p><p>“It was my father. He limited my phone rights and disabled my social media accounts,” Adrien said from the seat in front of me.</p><p>“That’s not very nice. I can’t believe how you must have felt,” I said.</p><p>“Yeah… Kagami was there but it's not the same,” Adrien said.</p><p>“Obviously not. These are your friends and I am your girlfriend,” Kagami said. I flinched at her words and noticed that Adrien was looking at me uneasily.</p><p>“I...yeah. Marinette, can we have lunch with you?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“Why are you asking? You know you are always welcome,” I said.</p><p>“You can have lunch with her, I will be going home,” Kagami said. Adrien just smiled at me.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Liar-la</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila lies against Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was soon lunch and all I could think about was Marinette. Not that I didn’t think about her everyday in the past year. I even learned how to bake macarons because they reminded me of her (All I had to do was bribe our purrsonal cook to teach me.) I was really looking forward to having lunch with her. After the welcome I had, I wasn’t so sure if I wanted to talk to the others. Yes, I wanted to apologize but, right now, was not the time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I was walked into the lunch room when I found a crying Lila. A fake crying Lila.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lila, for God’s sake, will you stop crying and tell us what happened?” Alix asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Lila. You are our friend. We want to help you,” Rose said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell us Lila, which idiot made you cry?” Alya asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Adrien,” she said. That lying piece of—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he do dude?” Nino asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He h...harassed me,” Lila said. I couldn’t believe what she had just done. Actually, I could. All of that for what?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I soon found Kim and Max walking towards me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the hell? Why would you do that?” Kim asked me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t—</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“She is our friend and we care about her. We must tell Mr. Damocles about Adrien. It’s not safe to have him here,” Max said. </span> <span class="s2">What?!</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kim was going to pick me up. I was about to argue when I felt a small hand on my chest, guiding me behind her. Marinette.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just what do you think you are doing?” She asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He harassed Lila,” Juleka said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lila, can you stop lying like the psychopath you are?” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would someone lie about this?” Alya asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That girl lies about literally everything. If you don’t believe me, check your sources. Then we’ll see if you make a good reporter,” Marinette said. Alya gasps.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette. It’s alright,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Adrien, it’s not. Come on, let’s have lunch. I don’t want to sit with people who don’t respect you,” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette! We just want you to be safe! What if he tries to kiss you or something?” Mylene asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Safe? As of now, Adrien is the only one who makes me feel safe,” she said. That girl was a firecracker. No wonder she’s my everyday ladybug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She pulls on my hand and exits the the school building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette, where are we going?” I asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somewhere with less toxic people,” she said. Soon we reached the Place de Vosges and sat down to have lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Mari,” I said. “Don’t mention it. They went too far this time,” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry that you had to leave your friends like that,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was losing them anyways. Yhe way they were spouting nonsense about you is unbearable. Especially, Rossi saying stuff against you like you were kicked out of modelling, blah blah blah,” Marinette said. I giggled and then she turned a cute shade of red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” I said as there was an awkward silence between us for a few seconds. “Mari, do you still love me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I do, you idiot,” she said as she pounced onto me and wrapped me in a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you to Marinette. You know, I even learned how to bake macarons because they reminded me of you,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did, huh? But Adrien, what about Kagami?” Marinette asked. That’s when I really remembered Kagami.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to break up with her,” I said. Marinette just hummed in response. I kissed her check and she blushed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to warn you though, I am a very loyal Ladybug fan,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladybug, huh? I can compete with her,” she said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you can. You are my everyday Ladybug,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you, my Cat Noir,” she said. I blinked at that. But she just giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We were making our way to school again but there was a loud, disruptive noise. I hadn’t heard one of those fror a year. It was an akuma.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Blindshot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Ladynoir fluff</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really good at writing fight scenes so bear with me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">My eyes met Adrien’s. I had to run.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hide here,” I shoved Adrien behind a bush. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Find a safer place Marinette, if both of us were here, we would be in danger,” he said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, bye Adrien. I love you,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too, Marinette,” he said. I ran to the nearest hiding spot as fast as I can and hoped that Adrien wasn’t looking at me. Hopefully he was transforming and I get to fight alongside my silly cat today.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trixx, I don’t think I’ll be needing you today. My Cat is back,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course master Marinette!” Trixx said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling Marinette?” Tikki asked me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like I’m ready to kick some akuma butt with the real Cat Noir,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Spots on, Marinette,” Tikki said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tikki, spots on!” I said and I went to face the akuma. The akuma was a blind person and called himself Blindshot. He was turning people blind so they could feel the world like him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had just tossed me across the building with a horrendous punch. I had barely escaped those super man glasses of his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you, Cat Noir?” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>Looking</em></span> <span class="s1"> for me? It’s good to </span> <em><span class="s2">see </span></em> <span class="s1">you m’lady,” he said. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cat Noir. Good to see you back and up at your punning game. But for now, we gotta defeat some akuma,” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? That’s all m’lady? No warm welcome for your sexy partner? And aren't you shocked I am here?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sexy. Yes, he was sexy but in the Cat suit, he was more adorable than sexy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are not sexy, look at your baby face! As for the shock, a little birdie told me you were already here,” I said. He grunts.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“M’lady, </span> <em><span class="s2">Iris </span></em> <span class="s1">you so much!” He said. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was bad even for you,” I said. He snickered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fencing lessons had paid off. Even though Cat Noir hasn’t fought an akuma for a year, he was way up his game on the battle field. There were some close hits and this particular akuma had been powerful but my stupid Cat was good enough for me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">"Ladybug and Cat Noir, hand over your miraculous!" Blindshot bellowed. </p><p class="p1">"Not a chance, Blind man," I said.  The akuma was aiming himself at Cat and it looked like Cat couldn't escape. His leg was stuck between two huge buses and Cat Noir was definitely not on a blind spot. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't have him hit Cat after knowing that he was the love of my life. I threw myself in front of my adorkable partner. </p><p class="p1">"M'lady!" he screamed. I couldn't see a thing anymore but I could feel that Cat had finally escaped from the two buses. I could feel him hold onto me as we escaped from the akuma to a safer spot.</p><p class="p1">"Why did you do that?" he screamed. I stayed quiet. I couldn't say anything. </p><p class="p1">"Call out your lucky charm," he said.</p><p class="p1">"Lucky charm!" I said and an object fell on my arms. </p><p class="p1">"Earplugs?" Cat asked. I thought hard. </p><p class="p1">"I need you to help me tie his arms with my yoyo and then we plug his ear with this. Then, he won't know who to attack," I said. </p><p class="p1">"Good thinking, m'lady," he said. I released my yoyo up in the air as I felt Cat jum and a tug on the yoyo as he led it to the target. I found my yoyo strenghtening and tightening its grip which a guessed was the akumas arm. The wait reduced, which probably meant that Cat had let go and was off to plug the akuma's ears.</p><p class="p1">"Cataclysm!" I heard a crack as the blind man's glasses broke. "Uh, bug. Purify the akuma," Cat said. </p><p class="p1">"I can't see doofus!" I said.</p><p class="p1">"Oh, right. Lend me your yoyo," he said as he takes them and I heard him purify the akuma. He handed me the earplugs as I shout, "Miraculous Ladybug."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pound—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I grabbed him on a wrenching hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Glad to see you too Bugaboo. I <em>purromise</em> to never leave you again. Why did you throw yourself in front of me? Usually it's my job,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can't lose you again. I got emotional,” I said, sniffling tears.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, is m’lady crying?” He asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pfft...nooo!” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are too,” he said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am not. Anyways bug out!” I said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Until next time, m’lady,” he said until I couldn’t here his voice anymore.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien gets jealous.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been good to see Ladybug. I couldn’t but notice how adorable she looked even after all these months. Soon, I reached school and found Marinette already on her desk. I smiled at her and she gave me a thumbs up.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a week since I came back and not much had changed. I was being blamed for ever little mistake and Marinette would call them out every single time and someone would end up akumatized. It was like a daily routine and I tried ignoring them with all my might. But none of them seemed to care.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Marinette, are you coming? We have the kitty section success party today!” Rose said. A new song of theirs had been released. Of course I was not invited. Her answer though, surprised me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only if Adrien and Kagami are invited,” she said. My mouth hung open. Why was she doing so much for me? <em>Because she loves me. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then I’m not coming,” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine,” Juleka said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are coming, right?” Marinette asked me after they left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For you? Anywhere,” I said. She giggled at my silliness, not that I minded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We soon reached the Couffaine boat. Kagami was clinging on to my hand. There was food, people and of course music. People were dancing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to dance?” Kagami asked. Not really with her but I said yes. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The music was slow and people were paired up . I was swaying to the tune with Kagami. Then I spotted him with his hands on Marinette’s hips. </span> <em><span class="s2">Luka. </span></em> <span class="s1">Jealousy surged through me but I calmed myself down saying that Marinette loved me but that didn’t make it less painful to watch. I was supposed to be there.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I’m going to play a song for the most wonderful girl on the boat. It’s one of my favourite songs to listen to and it reminds me of her,” Luka said. Luka started playing a slow song. A familiar slow song. It was the song Marinette and I danced to at Chloé’s party. That was our song! I wanted to shout. I soon calmed myself thinking that an akuma might show up if I was acting like a jealous idiot. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon, the song ended and what he said shocked me. “Marinette, you are the most wonderful, beautiful girl I have ever seen. You are the music that’s been playing in my head since I last saw you. Marinette, will you go out with me?” he asked. By the looks of it, Marinette was just as shocked as me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go girl! Stop hesitating and say yes!” Alya said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go Marinette!!” Rose said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Say yes to him,” Max said.  I jerked my hand of Kagami and did something stupid. I really hadn’t expected to say the words but they came tumbling out before I could stop myself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Back off, she’s mine!” I said. Marinette’s eyes widened and I realized what I had done. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit,” I said.</span>
</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Right Thing To Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adrien comes clean (or whatever).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Back off, she’s mine!” Adrien said as my eyes widened. Then he seemed to realise what he just did.</p><p>“Shit,” he said.</p><p>"Excuse me, what?" Luka asked. </p><p>"Um, nothing, right Adrien? You were just being funny, right?" I said. But the damage was done. </p><p>"You... were cheating on me?" Kagami asked, with an angry expression. Adrien didn't utter a word. He was too silent.</p><p>"Of course not! Adrien would never do something like that!" I said. </p><p>"Really? I find that very hard to believe," Nino muttered. </p><p>"Really Nino? Was your trust so little on him that it broke the minute he left? And Kagami, yes, I love Adrien and I always will but I would never want to hurt you intentionally. And I was never alone with Adrien except the first day at lunch so I don't possibly think we could have done anything to imply that he was cheating on you," I said. </p><p>"Shut up Marinette! You knew we were together! You knew I loved him! He chose me, but you had to go and corrupt him because he was too innocent. If it wasn't Adrien's fault then it's yours," Kagami said. </p><p>"Kagami, I really--</p><p>"What? Sorry? Adrien, a sorry won't cut it. You betrayed my trust. You are not who I thought you would be. We have been together for a year and this is how you chose to repay me," Kagami said, snarling. I had never seen her look so angry and guilt was seeping through me. </p><p>"Kagami, Father--</p><p>"What is it with the father card you keep pulling? Do you---</p><p>"Kagami, will you shut up and listen to me for once?! If you would have just shut up a year ago and actually listened to my problems for once then it wouldn't have ended like this. Now, please, listen! All of you! A year ago, a day before I left, I went to Marinette's house to apologize to her about why I didn't tell her about the fact that I was leaving. She was devastated and heartbroken and I knew I had messed up. And Marinette, being the kind, sweet girl she was, <em>IS, </em>she forgave me after everything I had done. Then I realised how much I had messed up and how much I was going to miss her and that broke my heart. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving Marinette and that was when I realised that I had loved her all along. It took me way too long to realise that. And when she came running to the airport the next day, I couldn't help but wonder that I had missed the opportunity to be with her. But, Marinette confessed to me. I hadn't expected that but she confessed. I couldn't waste the oppurtunity so I confessed back. Before I could react or do anything else, Nathalie pulled me into the airport and when I tried telling Kagami that I didn't want to be with her, I would always worry about hurting her because she would be so enthusiastic with me. Then when I asked my father to go back to Paris, a week after I left, he blamed you guys for corrupting me and cut all my international calls except for his. He then asked me to keep dating Kagami for appearances and I couldn't say a word to her because he threatened me. After I came here, Marinette was the only one who would even stand me and I was devastated so, yes, I took shelter from her. And that only made me fall deeper in love with her. Kagami, you are a great girl and deserve someone who puts you first and I am truly sorry for what I did. I know, sorry doesn't cut it but  I should have said something before. I was a coward and the only time I am not is when I am with Marinette. We can't be in a relationship Kagami and I am sorry. I'm terribly sorry all of you but I had absolutely no way of contacting you," Adrien said. His eyes had been teared up. </p><p>"Oh, Adrien," I said. </p><p>"You are right Adrien. Sorry doesn't cut it out. You forgot I even existed when it came to Marinette," Kagami said. </p><p>"Kagami, I did remember--</p><p>"Leave me alone!" Kagami said as she ran from the boat.</p><p>"What have I done?" Adrien said as he fell on his knees. I gave him a warm hug.</p><p>"I hope she's alright," Adrien said.</p><p>"Adrien, after what you said, I have to say that I am impressed that you are holding up. You may be a coward but you clearly love Marinette. But if you do the same thing to Marinette, then you will have to answer to me," Luka said.</p><p>"I... thank you Luka. I'm sorry," Adrien said as the boys shared a hug. </p><p>"Adrien, bro, I'm so sorry-- Adrien didn't let him finish. He grabbed Nino in a hug. </p><p>"I'm sorry too Nino. I missed you terribly," Adrien said. </p><p>"Me too bro, me too. There was a voice in my head that kept telling me that Adrien would come back," Nino said.</p><p>"Ahem. You mean my voice?" I asked.</p><p>"Shit. Sorry dudette. I owe you another apology. I didn't trust you," Nino said.</p><p>"I'm sorry too girl and Adrien," Alya said with her head down. </p><p>"I forgive you and honestly, this look doesn't suit you guys," Adrien said. I giggled. How did I not see it before? Of course he is my Kitty.</p><p>People laughed and made up and went along to party but the guilt was eating me up.</p><p>"Should we have gone after Kagami?" I asked.</p><p>"I doubt it. We are probably the last people she wants to see now. I feel really guilty," Adrien said.</p><p>"If anything, I should be the guilty one. It was the right thing to do," I said. </p><p>"Thank you Mari," Adrien said. <em>BOOM!</em></p><p>"I am Soulmater! I will get you together with your soulmates and make Adrien Agreste realise that he is mine!" Soulmater said. </p><p>"Oh no, we probably should have gone after her!" I said.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone!</p><p>As you may have noticed I haven't posted a chapter in a long time. I have been busy and I have my exams coming up so I will post a new chapter in the next 2 weeks. I am truly sorry for this hiatus. Anyways, thank you so much for reading my fanfiction and BUG OUT!</p><p>For now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Boots and Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An akuma that is a combination of Riposte, Bubbler and soulmates.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, I finished the chapter faster than I realised, so here you go and as I have mentioned before, I am not good with fight scenes and akumas.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had messed up. I had messed up big time. Kagami didn't deserve any of this. I realised how stupid and a coward I had been. I had hurt Kagami when she had trusted me completely. But I couldn't help loving Marinette. I hadn't asked for any of this to happen. And yet, all of this was my fault and my fault alone. And Hawkmoth had taken advantage of the situation. I wished I had gone after Kagami. <em>I had broken down like the coward I was. </em></p><p>"You are not a coward. What you did today was very brave," Marinette said.</p><p>"I don't feel brave anymore. Anyways, we should hide. She is looking for me after all," I said. Marinette nodded and she pulled me downstairs. Whoops! In all this mess I had almost forgotten my duty as Cat Noir. ALMOST! </p><p>"Marinette, I... um need to use the... washroom?" I said. But she didn't seem to listen to me. She took me to one of the rooms in the Couffaine boat. </p><p>"Get in Adrien. I'm going to mislead the akuma," Marinette said.</p><p>"Mislead? Marinette, you can't go out there it's too dangerous!" I said.</p><p>"Trust me--</p><p>"Well, well, well, if it isn't Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain Cheng! Trying to hide from me? Not a chance," Soulmater said. I shielded Marinette from the akuma but I soon noticed that we were trapped. I couldn't escape, or transform. Soulmater looked almost like Riposte except that she was a Rose Gold color and her saber looked more like a baton with lights shooting out of it. I still hadn't seen what the light would do. </p><p>"Hey! Leave them alone!" Alya screamed from behind them. She was filming with one hand but she had her boot out in the other. She threw her boot at the akuma but Soulmater shot her lights at the boot and suddenly Alya's other boot, the one she was wearing slipped out of her foot and joined with the flying boot in a pink bubble. <em>WHAT?! THIS AKUMA BROUGHT TOGETHER PAIRS OF PEOPLE AND THINGS TOGETHER?!</em></p><p>"They make an adorable pair! Much like you and me Adrien, don't you think?" Soulmater asked. </p><p>"I don't think so Soulmater! I already have a princess!" Adrien said.</p><p>"She stole you away from me!" Soulmater shrieked.</p><p>"I am terribly sorry Kagami! I really didn't want to hurt you. I am not proud of my actions but I want the real you back!" Marinette said. </p><p>"YOU! This is all your fault and now you will pay! I am going to prove to you that Adrien will never be yours. Enjoy being stuck with your real soulmate, up in the air, forever!" Kagami said as she shot a light at Marinette. With my reflexes I had pushed Marinette away but I had failed to realise that Alya had gotten in the way to save Marinette. </p><p>"Woah!"Alya said as she started glowing and floating in the air. But soon I found another floating bubble with a familiar person inside that was attracted to Alya's bubble. Nino. I wasn't all that surprised. Of course they were soulmates. Their bubbles collided and and they were inside one big bubble. The akuma wasn't all that harmful. But it did trap you in tiny spaces. Something I have had to experience in for ever and that's worse than getting hurt. Then, Soulmater struck the bubble hard with her light baton as it tumbled out the boat and up in the air.</p><p>"Huh, now that that's out of the way, Marinette!" Soulmater said. </p><p>"You will not do that to Marinette!" I said. </p><p>"Why Adrien? Scared that she is going to fall in love with her real Soulmate? Not that I care," Soulmater said. Soulmater was right. Was that possible? Would Marinette fall for her soulmate? What if Luka was her soulmate? Marinette squeezed my hand reassuring me. I was still shielding Marinette. I noticed how tense she was. She had clutched onto my shirt tightly with her other hand and was afraid to let me go. I couldn't blame her. I really wished that I could protect her right about now but I felt so helpless after causing the akuma. I felt helpless when I was just Adrien and now I was stuck and couldn't transform to Cat Noir. </p><p>"Leave us alone," I whispered. </p><p>"I really didn't want to do this Adrien but I have no choice," Kagami said as she struck a hard blow on my face with her saber-baton. I was thrown towards the side. A sharp, piercing pain was felt on the cheek where she had struck me. I winced as I touched it. Blood. Maybe this akuma was more dangerous than I thought. </p><p>"Adrien!" I heard Marinette scream. Soulmater now had a clear view of my little lady. I grabbed onto Soulmater's legs but she was pretty strong as she was dragging me across the floor. </p><p>"Before I send you away, here you go!" Soulmater struck a blow on Marinette. Her shoulder had a huge bleeding gash. I couldn't bear to see Marinette's blood.</p><p>"How dare you?" I screamed. Then there was a flash of light as Marinette started floating. Her pink bubble was glowing. I was watching her intently that I almost hadn't realised my weight loosening as a protective bubble surrounded me. My bubble made it's way to Marinette's. Marinette is my soulmate. </p><p>"NOOOO! How could this happen? Adrien is my soulmate! You said so yourself Mothman," Soulmater said.</p><p>"Get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous then Adrien will be yours. I promise you that," Hawkmoth said through the purple mask. </p><p>"How can I trust you?" Soulmater said.</p><p>"I won't hesitate to take your powers away!" Hawkmoth said.</p><p>"I couldn't care less about powers. I want Adrien!" Soulmater said.</p><p>"I will give you new powers that can make Adrien fall in love with you but before that, I need Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculous," Hawkmoth said. <em>"Why were they takling like I wasn't right there? Why was I treated like a prized possession?  </em>Soulmater was deep in thought.</p><p>"Fine. I'll give you one last chance but that's it. You two, however are staying in this room," Soulmater said as she pushed us into the room and closed the door behind. </p><p>"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been such an idiot, none of this would be happening," I said.</p><p>"Adrien. Stop blaming yourself. You and me both made mistakes. What matters is that we fix them," Marinette said.</p><p>"You are right. But how are we going to get out? Maybe we could alert Ladybug and ask her for help?" I asked. </p><p>"Ladybug's lucky charm can't help us here. What we need is a Cataclysm. We need Cat Noir," Marinette said staring at me. I gulped. She was right. <em>Wait, why was she looking at me like that?</em></p><p>"But what if Cat Noir can't get here on time? We should call Ladybug--</p><p>"Ladybug can't help us. We need you <em>kitty,</em>" Marinette said. Did she just call me Kitty?</p><p>"Oh Kitty, I really admire that you are trying to hide your identity but the cat was out of the bag a long time ago," Marinette said. </p><p>"H..How l..long have y..you known?" I asked.</p><p>"A year. Since the day you left," Marinette said. </p><p>"How? Just...how?" I asked, shocked.</p><p>"The letter," she said. My eyes widened.</p><p>"But Marinette! That letter was for Ladybug! Why did you read it? I trusted you with it. Oh man, Ladybug is going to kill me. I don't know what to say. How..how could you, Marinette?" I asked. I couldn't believe what she had done. I wanted the bubble to swallow me whole and save me from the future. Marinette... I didn't think she would do something like snoop in letters(You have no idea Agreste!).</p><p>"Adrien, stop! I don't snoop around your stuff anymore!" Marinette said.</p><p>"Anymore?" I asked.</p><p>"I am really sorry. I once stole your phone to delete an embarassing voicemail I sent you and I totally had your whole schedule memorized. And I have snuck into your house a couple times. But I don't do that anymore. I was very stupid and I tried to be your friend. But I didn't snoop through the letter. Well, technically it's not snooping if the letter was addressed to me," Marinette said.</p><p>"Marinette, but the letter wasn't for you, it was for--- Realisation dawned on me. "Marinette, you're Ladybug?!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hate Gabriel Agreste. He was fine with bargaining about his son's future with an akuma.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sabers and Trampolines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soulmater-part 2</p><p>(not my best chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I nodded. Adrien looked so shook by my answer. He was frozen. I waved my hands in front of his face.</p><p>"Agreste! Hello! Kitty?" I asked.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry. Just processing," he said, still staring at me with bewilderment.</p><p>"So..." I started.</p><p>"How am I this lucky? I fell in love with you twice? <em>TWICE?! </em>Can you believe it? How are you more amazing than I thought. Oh god, this was supposed to be the best day of my life and I really ruined it. I love you so much, Bugaboo. Huh, never thought I would call Marinette that! OMG,---</p><p>"Kitty, you are rambling and it's really cute but I think you are forgetting something," I said.</p><p>"Right, oh. Kagami, we need to save her. Claws out," Adrien said soon transforming into Cat Noir. I swooned. </p><p>"That was really cool," I mumbled. </p><p>"Your turn,....Buginette," Cat said.</p><p>"Ugh, seriously? Buginette? Can you not call me something stupid for once?" I said, with a giggle.</p><p>"No can do, Bugaboo. You are too cute. Anyways, CATACLYSM!" He said as the bubble breaks and we manage to get out. I transform and realise him looking at me with awe.</p><p>"Kitty?" I asked.</p><p>"Glugh?" he said.</p><p>"What? Cat got your tongue?" I asked.</p><p>"Uh... Love you," he said. I giggled.</p><p>"BTW, you should recharge now, we can't do this in 5 minutes," I said. He nodded. We soon transformed and got out of the Couffaine boat to defeat the akuma.</p>
<hr/><p>"Ladybug! Cat Noir! I think its time you hand over your miraculous!" Soulmater said. </p><p>"Nuh uh, I don't think so!" Cat said. Soulmater charged at us with her saber. She was close enough to impale my stomach when Cat striked at it with his baton. Soon the two of them were in a fencing charade.</p><p>"Huh, your miraculouses will be mine and soon Adrien will be mine," Soulmater said. I winced. I didn't want to fight this akuma at all, partially because it was my fault and Kagami had trusted me very much.</p><p>"My miraculous is not going anywhere and as for Adrien, I am sure he is sorry," I said. </p><p>"We love each other and he will be mine. Mine alone!" Soulmater said as she striked on Cat's baton sending him tumbling onto one of the Lila Rossi billboards.</p><p>"Disgusting," he mumbled. I sent my yoyo behing Soulmater who was now looming behing Cat Noir. My yoyo wrapped around her feet and sent her tumbling to the ground.</p><p>"Lucky Charm!" I yelled and found a trampoline land on me.</p><p>"Ugh, so much for a charm," I said. Cat went closer to her.</p><p>"Cata--- he was cut off by the akuma as she tricked him into falling flat on his face. Soulmater got up and her saber was on his neck, almost cutting off his head.</p><p>"Cat Noir!" I yelled as anger and frustration surged through me. I will not let my kitty die. I threw my yoyo at Soulmater's saber and gripped onto it and pulled. She came tumbling forward to me but soon her saber cut right trough my yoyo strings.</p><p>"Huh, you have lost your weapon now," Soulmater said. The trampoline. I had to use it somehow. </p><p>"You will pay, but for now, let me trap you both with your soulmates. Maybe later I can watch you squirm when I kill them," Soulmater said. She thrust her saber with shooting lights. I look at Cat Noir and point him to the trampoline. We had to act fast.</p><p>"Cat Noir, Now!" I scream. The bubbles were enclosing both of us. Under Cat's feet, was a pink sheet. He jumped on the trampoline as it began to enclose him. Whe he got closer to Soulmater, therew was only a small hole left to completely enclose him.</p><p>"Cataclysm!" he yelled as he barely escaped the enclosing and his hand touched the saber. The bubbles around us popped and Kagami detransformed.</p><p>"Miraculous Ladybug," I yelled. </p><p>"Ladybug? Was I akumatized?" Kagami asked.</p><p>"Yes," I replied softly.</p><p>"D..do you want to talk about it?" Cat asked.</p><p>"My boyfriend broke up with me. But the thing is, I saw it coming. He warned me that he couldn't completely love me. I guess I overreacted," Kagami said.</p><p>"You could have never overreacted. It was his fault that he had to let go off a girl as wonderful as you. Maybe oneday, you'll find someone that can treat you and love you the way you deserve. The way I see it, the boy is a douche," Cat said. </p><p>"He's right. Not that he's a douche--- I mean, Adrien is a nice kid but you deserve better," I said. </p><p>"I know. Adrien was not the one for me. We never really acted like a couple if I think about it. And he apologized. I will talk to him. He deserves to be happy too, and Marinette can give him that. He was the wrong boy for me," Kagami said.</p><p>"You really are a nice girl. I'll take her home, Pound it?" Cat said. </p><p>"Pound it!" I said with a huge smile.</p><p>"Actually, I was thinking of taking a walk. I really don't mind," Kagami said.</p><p>"Oh? Then, Cat and Bug out!" Cat said as he pulled me along with him.</p>
<hr/><p>"Cat! Where are we going?" I asked.</p><p>"I just wanted to see you Marinette," Adrien said, detransforming. We were in an alleyway.</p><p>"Oh?" I asked.</p><p>"So, m'lady do you want to go out with me sometime? I think I waited way too long for this!" he said.</p><p>"Just to be clear, is this romantically or as friends?" I asked with a smirk.</p><p>"You did not just ask me that, M'lady, I am sorry," he said.</p><p>"You are, aren't you? My silly kitty. As for a date, I would say yes, but shall we go and play some Mecha Strike now. I just, really want to be with you. After one year, I really don't want to let you go," I said.</p><p>"It would be my pleasure, m'lady," Adrien said. He kissed me on the cheek and walked me back home.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>